


Polyswap 2018 Treat #2

by escaflowery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, aka in love with a pair of shades, objects of desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaflowery/pseuds/escaflowery





	Polyswap 2018 Treat #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorseSteppin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseSteppin/gifts).




End file.
